


Petulant Brat

by AmeliaMunro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Na Jaemin is a Softie, it gets spicy?? But like nothing actually happens i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMunro/pseuds/AmeliaMunro
Summary: When Jeno had suggested studying, Jaemin thought he meant, "come over and make out with me."Apparently not.I KNOW IT SOUNDS REALLY SPICY BUT I PROMISE IT'S NOT





	Petulant Brat

Jaemin was bored out of his mind.

When his boyfriend had suggested studying together, he didn't think much studying would've been involved. He was thinking more along the lines of, taking advantage of the empty house by making out with his hot man, but apparently that isn't what Jeno had in mind.

Jaemin looked his boyfriend up and down, and it didn't take Jeno long to feel a set of eyes staring him down.

"Enjoying the view?"

Jaemin smirks, "duh. You look hot in glasses." He tapped the older boys nose, and giggled when said boy scrunched it in response.

His boyfriend shakes his head, tapping Jaemin's untouched notebook. "Study."

Jaemin huffs. Honestly, what's the point of coming to your boyfriends completely empty house if all they where going to do was study? They might as well of been in a gross ass public library.

"Ugh. We can study another day. Let's do something." 

"Not all of us can get straight A's without any effort, bub." Jeno replies, pushing his glasses up.

Jaemin could tell this was going nowhere. But damn if he wasn't determined to get Jeno's lips on his.

Jaemin whines and shuffles closer to Jeno wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Jeno-" he whines, purposely breathless. He nuzzled into the side of the older boys neck.

He felt Jeno's breath hitch and suppressed a smirk. Jaemin shifts and pushes Jeno's books off of his lap, replacing them with himself. Jeno's hands immediately find their way to his hips as Jaemin continues to nuzzle into him.

"Jaemin." Jeno mutters, his tone warning.

Jaemin pays no mind to that, not when he's inches away from what he wants. 

Jaemin continues his movements, up until one of Jeno's hands tangles it's way into his hair and yanks his head away from his neck. Jeno latches his lips onto the side of Jaemin's neck and the younger immediately let's out a soft whine.

Jeno slowly manoeuvres them so that Jaemin's laying beneath him, Jeno's arms on each side of his head as he goes to town on his neck.

Jaemin writes beneath him, breathy moans and high pitched whines escaping him. Jeno makes it his mission to avoid his boyfriends lips, because that's what he wanted. Brats don't get what they wanted.

Jeno pulls away from his neck, still close enough for Jaemin to feel his breath. 

"You're a brat, y'know that?" Jeno mumbles. 

Jaemin pouts, never missing an opportunity for a snarky response. 

"Maybe if you'd give me what I wanted I wouldn't be." He replies, and if he could be stamped his foot in that moment he would've, like the petulant little shit he was.

Jeno smirks and pulls away from his neck completely. "Brattish behaviour will get you no where, baby." Jeno picks up his book once again, avoiding all eye contact with his boyfriend before saying. "Study." 

Jaemin groans and throws his head back, folding his arms. 

"You're so mean-" 

Jeno merely laughs and kisses his boyfriends lips lightly, promptly shutting him up. 

"The quicker you finish studying the quicker we can do something else."

Jaemin doesn't move for a few seconds, before he scrambles to pick up his notebook and pen, scribbling down notes. 

Jeno resists the urge to laugh, because holy shit, his boyfriends cute.

**Author's Note:**

> It's G A Y y'all


End file.
